Mis razones para existir
by L.I.T
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número 18 de Sakura, pero está sufre por no tener a Sasuke a su lado, pero cierta noche de lluvia él llega y sin esperar desborda en lágrimas. Mi primer fic con lemmon SASUSAKU


Aclaraciones: Este fic es el primero que hago con lemmon así que si no está muy bien hecho (el lemmon) no me maten

Summary: "Es el cumpleaños número 18 de Sakura, pero está sufre por no tener a Sasuke a su lado, pero cierta noche de lluvia él llega y sin esperar desborda en lágrimas, a la mañana siguiente todos los amigos y familiares de la chica presencian como ambos jóvenes duermen como angelitos en la cama de la chica así que Tsunade arresta al Uchiha. En este fic se encontrará NEJITEN Y NARUHINA y bueno al final hay una sorpresa además intentará hacer su primer lemmon"

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: SASUSAKU, con ligero NARUHINA Y NEJITEN

**MIS RAZONES PARA EXISTIR**

**BY: L.I.T**

Vaya ya mañana cumplo 18 años, me siento orgullosa sabiendo que para está edad ya soy jounnin y soy una de las mejores médicos ninjas de la aldea gracias al entrenamiento con Tsunade-sensei.

Aunque realmente celebraría mejor mi cumpleaños sabiendo que él estaría a mi lado pero no ya hace tres meses le prohibí que se acerque a mí y bueno luego de eso se entrego a la Hokage y ahora es un Anbu secreto y no he sabido nada de él.

La verdad me hace falta verlo aunque sea un instante y bueno que me salude con un beso en la frente pero no Sakura tú no le dejas acercarte y eso que él intento hacerlo y tú le recordaste.

**-POV'S NORMAL-**

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación preparando un "informe" o mejor dicho escribiendo en su diario, aquel libro de deshago de la chica ya que en el escribía todas sus alegrías, sufrimientos, satisfacciones, derrotas, miedos y metas.

Pero desistió de seguirlo ya que no lograba concentrarse o bueno no lograba dejar de pensar en cierta persona de cabello color negro y ojos azabaches.

**-FIN POV'S NORMAL-**

**-POV'S SAKURA-**

Bueno acá me encuentro mirando por la ventana de mi habitación como la lluvia cae y a la vez empapa a Sasuke-kun…….alto como la lluvia empapa a Sasuke –se cuestionó Sakura mentalmente.

Así que nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia aquel lugar, y se percato de que realmente se veía el chico, así que para acabar con ella ilusión se froto los ojos y bebió un poco más de refresco.

-Creo que estoy muy cansada luego de tanto trabajo –pensaba la chica, subiendo nuevamente la vista hacia la ventana.

-No Sakura no es él, igual si lo fuera ya no te tiene que importar, él dudo, él intento matar a Naruto y no –seguía insistiendo el inner de la chica.

Pero su vista se poso nuevamente en aquella imagen y vio como aquel chico titiritaba de frío, así que sin pensarlo mucho su corazón fue el que empezó a actuar y abrió el gran ventanal de su balcón y con un gesto hizo que el chico entrará; así que ella se dirigió a buscar una toalla seca,

"Cuando llegue al cuarto de baño, mis pies estaban temblando por Kami-sama que vulnerable que soy ante su presencia, pero debo ponerme firme y apenas pare de llover pedirle que se vaya"

Luego de haber pensado aquello la chica pelirrosa regreso nuevamente a su cuarto.

Al llegar puse la toalla sobre su cabello y empecé a secárselo, cuando logre que este se sintiera húmedo solamente en algunas partes, le quite su chaqueta la cual era impermeable pero de ella caían algunas cuantas gotas de agua y bueno me estaba preocupando por el hecho de que si podría estar así su camisa él podría adquirir un resfriado. Pero para mi sorpresa su camisa y pantalón no se encontraban ni siquiera húmedos.

Me extraño ver que no decía palabra alguna, su mirada se tornaba perdida y así que aún con pequeñas llamadas no me hacía caso alguna entonces tome una de sus manos y lo dirigí a mi cama para que se recostará y así que adquiriera un poco de calor, cuando con mi mano le roce la mejilla noté que estaba sollozando y unas pequeñas lágrimas caían, así que sin dudarlo le susurre al oído que todo iba a estar bien pero al hacer esto mi amor de niña rompió a llorar y yo al verle tan vulnerable comencé a acariciar su rostro y proporcionarle unos cortos besos por sus mejillas y así que luego de un rato terminó dormido y bueno yo empecé a verlo y no aguante mucho y seguí su ejemplo.

**-FIN POV'S SAKURA-**

Así se puede observar como dos chicos se encuentran totalmente dormidos y como la chica comienza a buscar algo en la cama que pueda usar como almohada.

A la mañana siguiente

La señora Haruno y el señor Haruno entraban a la habitación de su hija mayor, la cual ese día estaba celebrando sus 18 años. Estos eran seguidos por May la única hermana de la pelirrosa, Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shiro, Neji y Rock Lee.

-Sakura hija levántate se te va a hacer tarde –decía la madre

Pero al no ver algún movimiento por parte de la pelirrosa, la pequeña Haruno jaló toda la sabana de la cama de su hermana y con ello dejo al descubierto una escena que muchos de los presentes NUNCA se la hubieran imaginado.

Ahí en la cama se veía a la joven alumna de la Hokage recostada en el pecho de un joven de cabello color azabache, el cual la tenía abrazada por la cintura y su rostro se escondía gracias a al largo de su cabello. Aunque todos los presentes lo que más les sorprendió fue ver como los pies de ambos jóvenes se encontraban entrelazados.

-Pero que demonios pasa aquí –estalló furioso el padre de la chica

Ante aquel grito los dos pequeños durmientes empezaron a abrir sus ojos, mientras la chica se restregaba sus extraños ojos color jade, los presentes por fin pudieron comprobar quien era aquel sujeto que estaba junto a la pelirrosa.

-Teme???????? –gritó el rubio

Al ver quien era aquel chico que estaba con la kunoichi, todos los jóvenes ninjas decidieron salir de la habitación. Así que los únicos que quedaron en dicho sitio fueron Kakashi, Tsunade y los Señores Haruno y bueno los dos involucrados, la pequeña May salió detrás de los amigos de su hermana.

Sakura y Sasuke aún no se encontraban en sus cinco sentidos y bueno no se percataban en la situación que se encontraban.

-Fuera de la habitación de la pelirrosa-

-Naruto-kun realmente ese chico es Sasuke? –preguntaba una chica de cabello azulado quien tomaba del brazo su novio esperando una respuesta

-……………………-la chica no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Ni-saan? –consulta la chica a su primo

-Hai –murmuró este aunque su mirada se encontraba sobre una chica de cabello castaño quien se hallaba conversando con su amigo y compañero Lee.

-Pero que le pasa a está chica –pensaba el joven Hyuuga.

Mientras tanto la chica castaña se encontraba con su cabeza gacha.

-Tenten ya se lo dijiste? –preguntaba un chico de cabello negro.

-No Lee, no se lo he dicho porque nunca lo planeamos aunque te digo que en nuestra situación se podría esperar pero no se como se lo podrá tomar él –decía la chica y en sus ojos empezaron a brotar algunas lágrimas.

-Tenten no te pongas así tu sabes que él se da cuenta siempre cuando vos estás mal –aconsejaba el chico de las cejas encrespadas

-Hai Lee-san –exclamó la chica y empezó a desaparecer las escasas lágrimas que había derramado

-Tenten-san porque estás llorando? –pregunto una niña de 8 años de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

El genio Hyuuga al ver la pregunta de la pequeña niña prestó mucha atención a lo que sería la respuesta de la joven.

-Ohhh!!! Está llorando que raro yo no me percaté de ello antes –pensaba Neji

Pero un llamad hizo que todos los presentes prestaran atención

-Mai-chan –llamó el rubio

-Hai Naruto-kun –dijo la niña acercándose a él

-May te tengo una misión –decía el chico

Ala pequeña le brillaron los ojos –Hai dime Naruto!!

-Mira ve a espiar que pasa dentro del cuarto de Sakura-chan hai? –cuestionó Naruto

-Hai –dicho esto la niña se fue

Neji se acerco hasta donde estaban sus dos compañeros de equipo

-Tenten que te pasa –exclamó el recién llegado

-Nada Neji porque lo dices –expresó la chica

-Tenten yo te conozco yo se que me estás ocultando algo –decía el joven

-Dile Tenten –alentó Lee y dejo solos a sus compañeros

-Neji yo….

-Mientras en la habitación-

-Pero que demonios es esto –decía el Sr. Haruno

-Por Kami-sama Sakura nosotros te criamos bien y vos te acuestas con cualquiera, ni siquiera lo conocemos –decía indignada la Sra. Haruno

-Sasuke? –murmuró bajo Kakashi

-Vaya si es Uchiha Sasuke –soltó la rubia llamando la atención de los padres

-Uchiha Sasuke –dijeron los dos al unísono

-Si él es Sasuke Uchiha –aclaró Kakashi

-Sakura pero que crees al dejar entrar en nuestra casa a un ninja desterrado y sobre todo traidor –regaño el Sr. Haruno

-Y lo peor te acostaste con él –dijo la Sra. Haruno

-Mamá, papá, Tsunade-sensei, Kakashi-sensei YO no me acosté con Sasuke, solo lo deje dormir acá ya que ayer cuando llego estaba todo mojado –sentencio la Kunoichi.

-Aún así no confiamos –aclararon ambos padres

-Señores es totalmente cierto yo no me he sobrepasado con su hija, ella solo me permitió quedarme acá luego de una mala noche –habló por primera vez el chico.

Así que luego de unos momentos de silencio

-Uchiha Sasuke quedas detenido por traición a Konoha –sentenció Tsunade

-Lo siento –dijo Kakashi mientras obligaba al chico a ponerse en pie y le aplicaba un Jutsu en las manos

-Pero Tsunade-sensei….-iba a replicar Sakura

-Sakura tu sabes que esté es mi destino, que debo pagar por el daño que le he hecho a la aldea así que esto es inevitable –dijo el chico a su ex compañera.

-Pero Sasuke-kun

-Sakura, Sasuke tiene razón ahora se tiene que hacer responsable de sus actos, por cierto feliz cumpleaños –sentencio Kakashi

-Arigato Kakashi-sensei, por eso están aquí –preguntó la pelirrosa

-Hai –murmuró Tsunade –Vamos Kakashi llevémonos a Uchiha –musitó la quinta Hokage

Y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres ninjas desaparecieron

-Sasuke-kun –murmuró la chica.

-Sakura alístate que ahí afuera están todos tus amigos –dijo la señora Haruno y ambos padres salieron de la habitación.

Al ver salir a sus padres la joven de ojos color jade se desato a llorar y se va a bañar.

**---------------------Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación------------------**

-Neji yo…-comenzó a decir Tenten pero fue interrumpida

-Chicos Sakura ya sale si quieren la esperan en el living –pronunció Sora Haruno

-Hai –respondieron los chicos y empezaron a dirigirsen al living de la casa.

**-----------En la oficina de la quinta Hokage---------------------------**

-Sasuke pero qué demonios hacías ahí –grito una mujer de cabello rubio

-Hmp –respondió el chico

-Te lo advertí muy claro hacer tres meses, no podías visitar a Sakura, te lo tenía prohibido, sabes que ella sufre cada vez que te ve, tu eres su talón de Aquiles Sasuke –estalló furiosa la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama por favor tranquilícese –llamaba Kakashi

Luego de levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana, en donde la miró por unos instantes a Konoha y respiro profundamente para lograr calmarse la mujer puso nuevamente su mirada en el chico que estaba frente al escritorio de su despacho.

-Sasuke que hacías donde Sakura –preguntó calmadamente

-Yo….-empezó a tartamudear el moreno

Tanto la Hokage como Kakashi miraron la actitud del chico extrañados

-¿Sasuke tu qué? –cuestionó el genio Hatake

-Yo quería verla –grito el nombrado –si como lo oyen YO Sasuke Uchiha quería ver a Sakura, ya no soportaba seguir en su recuerdo como un fantasma verla llorar cada vez que pasaba por el parque –su voz se quebró un poco –saben luego de tanto tiempo comprendí muchos cosas del porque mi actitud hacia ella –dijo el chico

-A que te refieres Uchiha -preguntó la Hokage

-Ya entendí él porque siempre la protegía, él porque me enfurecí cuando aquel ninja del sonido hizo que se cortará el cabello, él porque tuve que dejarla inconsciente el día que me fui de la villa, ya entendí porque es una molestia o mejor dicho mi molestia –terminó el chico

-¿Porqué? –preguntó el jounnin

-Porque, porque eso es muy simple me sorprende que ustedes no se percaten –musitó el chico

-Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! –exclamó el peligris

-Yo si sé que es, tú estás enamorado de mi alumna –grito la rubia

El chico se ruborizó un poco pero acepto con un movimiento de cabeza

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba pero ahora lo que me preocupa es

**-------Flashback-----------**

-Oye Sakura-san -decía una chica de pelo azulado

-Hai Hinata-chan –respondía la aludida

-Sakura-hizo una pausa- tu amas a Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Tenten

La pelirrosa se tomo un gran rato para decidir lo que sería su respuesta. La verdad era que no sabía que decirles a sus amigas ni ella misma sabía si aún lo amaba.

-Oye frentuda contesta –estalló Ino

-Chicas la verdad no lo sé…tendría que estar cerca de él igual que antes mírenlo de esta forma Tenten que hubieras hecho si en vez de Sasuke quien se hubiera ido fuera Neji además que se convirtiera en vengador lo seguirías amando? –pregunto la pelirrosa

La chica de los chonguitos parecía meditar aquello –Pues la verdad creo que no –inició la castaña –les digo hace un tiempo me decidí olvidad a Neji porqué él nunca se interesó en mí pero antes de que iniciará con eso se me declaró –culminó la Kunoichi de las armas

-Enserio Tenten-san eso no lo sabíamos –dijo una Hinata extrañada por el relato.

-Hai Hinata-chan según me contó Neji fue que un día me oyó hablar con Ino del tema para esos días ustedes no estaban.

**-------Flashback interno-----------**

-Vaya pero que tendrá que hablar Tenten con Ino –se preguntaba el genio Hyuuga.

Así que se dispuso a escuchar la conversación de su compañera y la amiga de está.

-Tenten repítemelo otra vez –dijo asombrada Ino

-Que ya lo decidí voy a olvidar a Neji aunque me duela el alma pero es necesario –expresó la chica con voz nostálgica.

-¿Qué? –se cuestionó mentalmente Neji –Tenten no puedes hacer eso yo te…..yo te amo-al salir esas palabras de su mente el chico recordó que nunca se las había expresado y bueno ahora ella estaba decidida en olvidarlo y eso no lo podía permitir así que salió de su escondite para hablar con ella.

-Tenten –la llamó

La nombrada volvió su vista extrañada, Neji nunca la buscaba cuando se encontraba con sus amigas no era que a él les cayera mal o sino que no era una persona que se llevara mucho con ellas.

-Hai Neji-k…-pero no pudo terminar

-Necesitó hablar urgentemente contigo –anunció el joven y la toma del brazo para comenzar a caminar.

-Hai Sayo Inoooooo –dijo al fin la Kunoichi

**-------Fin flashback interno------**

-Luego de eso se me declare –decía la chica la cual tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Quien iba a creer eso de Neji –indicó Ino. Con tal comentario las otras tres chicas asintieron con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Y Hinata vos perdonarías a Naruto si hiciera algo parecido a lo de Sasuke –preguntó Tenten

-Si lo haría –respondió la chica sin ninguna duda.

-Y buena frentuda ¿qué harías si Sasuke regresará lo perdonarías? –indagó la rubia

-La verdad lo dudo mucho….yo lo amo pero gracias a él he sufrido mucho y la verdad no considero justo eso una parte de mi odia a Sasuke –concluyó llorando la pelirrosa.

**-------Fin flashback------**

-Tsunade ¿qué te preocupa? –inquirió Kakashi

-Sasuke te voy a advertir algo que considero para bien de los dos –empezó la Hokage

-Claro

-Creo que una parte de Sakura aún te ama –hizo silencio y vio al chico con los ojos brillantes –pero –cuando expresó está palabra la cara del chico cambio – Sasuke una parte de mi alumna te odia –culminó la rubia.

-Te odia…te odia….te odia –retumbaba en la cabeza del chico.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la Sannin.

-Me puedo retirar –preguntó el chica más frío que de costumbre

-Sí pero no dejes

-**PLAFF **–sonó la puerta

Ver –gritó el oji-gris

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke se encontraba dirigiéndose al territorio o mejor dicho ruinas del clan Uchiha. Su mente aún no lograba aceptar las palabras de la rubia, pero sabía que la pelirrosa tenía todo su derecho en odiarlo ya que él se tardo demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta que aquellos sentimientos que ella le había expresado años atrás, eran correspondidos. Actualmente solo tenía un pensamiento quería que aquella chica fuera parte de SU vida, que fuera SUYA que nadie la lastimará ni la tocará y mucho menos se le ocurriera besarla porque la quería para que fuera su esposa la madre de sus hijos.

-Sakura –salió en forma de suspiro de su boca.

------Mientras tanto en el parque----

-Sakura-chan que te pasa? –preguntaba un chico rubio.

-Nada –contestaba con una sonrisa triste la chica

-Sakura-chan estás así por el Teme? –cuestionó Naruto pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna así que dedujo que era un Sí por parte de la chica y sin dudarlo dos veces salió corriendo del lugar.

-Naruto –kun –chilló Hinata

-Y ahora a este que le pico –dijo Kiba

-Qué problemático –expresó Shikamaru

Naruto se encontraba corriendo por todo Konoha buscando a su ex compañero y mejor amigo y aunque había recorrido toda la aldea no le encontraba pero al llegar al parque se percató que hay en uno de los más altos se encontraba aquel chico de cabello azabache.

-Oye teme baja de ahí –le grito el Uzumaki

Arriba en uno de los árboles más alto del parque de la aldea Sasuke se encontraba mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor aunque la verdad se encontraba en ese lugar para tratar de olvidar lo que Tsunade le había dicho anteriormente

**-Pensamientos de Sasuke y tal vez de su Inner-**

-Porqué dice la Hokage que ella me odia –se preguntaba el chico

-_Si serás claro que ella te puede odiar _–le respondía su inner

-Hmp

-_Acaso no entiendes el daño que le hiciste el día que te marchaste…eso hizo que ella sufriera más de la cuenta _–seguía insistiendo su inner.

-Tienes razón –aclaro el muchacho

-_Lo sé yo soy tu parte razonable además de la que tiene sentimientos y déjame decirte que Saku forma parte de mí –_decía el inner

-Saku? –cuestionó el chico extrañado

-Si Sak….

-Oye teme baja de ahí –se oyó una voz

-Ese es Naruto que querrá? –se preguntaba el pelinegro

Su inner únicamente se encogía de hombros. Y así se dispuso a bajar del árbol.

**-Fin pensamientos de Sasuke y tal vez de su Inner-**

-¿Qué sucede baka? –cuestionó el chico recién llegado

-¿Qué se supone que hacías en casa de Sakura-chan y qué hacías acostado con ella? –indagó el chico rubio.

-Y a ti que te importa –le contestó fríamente el Uchiha

-Por Kami-sama Sasuke tienes 5 meses de estar acá aunque bueno según la vieja son tres y ya fuiste a hacer un mar de lamentos la mente de Sakura-chan –señalaba Uzumaki

-Y? –le contestó el ojinegro

-Sasuke-teme el que Sakura-chan te vea…recuerde o extrañe causa en ella una depresión

-Pero no es la primera vez que me ve en estos cinco meses

**---Mientras tanto con el grupo de amigos---**

Sakura se encontraba caminando al lado de Hinata, las chicas iban hablando de sus misiones aunque bueno cada una iba pensando en el chico que les robo el corazón.

-Vaya si es la fea y sus amigos –pronunció una voz

-Si es el baka de Sai –contestaba al recién llegado la aludida mientras aceleraba el paso.

Ino se encontraba mirando al chico recién llegado y de un momento a otro la mirada de ambas se encuentran, por lo cual el chico le dirigió una cálida sonrisa con lo cual hizo que la rubia se sonrojará y seguidamente desapareció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oigan muchachos –llamaba Shikamaru –me voy que tengo que ver a Temari –aclaró el chico y así se retiro del lugar.

Todos asintieron y así uno a uno se fueron yendo luego de haber compartido por lo menos un rato con la cumpleañera. Al final solamente quedaban Hinata, Tenten, Neji y Sakura; los cuatro se encontraban comiendo un helado.

-Mmmmm que rico está el helado –decía la kunoichi de las armas

-Hai –le respondía Hinata

La chica de chonguitos iba ya por su cuarto helado y se veía que no iba a ser el último.

-Tenten –llamó el genio Hyuuga

-¿Sí? –respondía la aludida

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? –cuestionaba el chico

-Es que tengo antojos –le respondió la joven algo sonrojada

-¿Antojos? –preguntaba sorprendida Sakura

-Tenten acaso es que tú estás…..-murmuraba el único chico presente

Un leve sí salió de la boca de la chica. El genio Hyuuga al escuchar la afirmación de su esposa la besó sin importar que su prima y Sakura estuvieran presentes.

-Neji-niisan Tenten felicidades decía Hinata

-Un bebé –se decía mentalmente Sakura mientras se tocaba el vientre.

**-----------------------FlashBack--------------------------**

Era una noche de luna llena en la cual Sakura se encontraba deprimida, por lo cual decidió ir a caminar un poco por la aldea para poder despejarse y dejar de pensar en él. Al primer lugar al cual llegó fue a aquella banca que fue testigo de la partida del chico y donde despertó al día siguiente.

Muchas imágenes y palabras pasaron por su cabeza, recuerdos que solamente le hacían daño y que la hacían sumergirse más en su depresión así que decidió que era mejor seguir caminando; esté caminar la llevo a un lugar prohibido esas eran las ruinas del clan Uchiha. La chica miraba sorprendida el lugar siempre había querido estar ahí pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, así que se aventura en el lugar.

Cuando entro lo primero con que se encontró fue con la entrada en piedra caliza pero debido a la oscuridad nocturna no se pudo detener para apreciar así que siguió caminando hasta llegar a una gran casa la cual imagino que era la de la cabeza del clan es decir en donde habitaba anteriormente Sasuke.

De pronto uno de las habitaciones se alumbró, esto hizo que la chica se quedará estupefacta pero sus ansias de saber el porqué fueron mayores así que se decidió a averiguarlo.

Sasuke se encontraba preparado para dormir, la verdad desde hace media hora que estaba acostado pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, además se encontraba pensando en ella así que prendió la luz de su habitación. Entonces sintió que un extraño andaba en su casa y se dispuso a averiguar de quien se trataba y que quería ahí.

Sakura se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia aquella habitación en la cual anteriormente se había prendido la luz pero sintió un chackra a la par suya.

Sasuke comenzó a andar por la casa pero no tuvo que recorrer mucho el lugar para encontrar al invasor. Así que se dispuso a arrinconarlo en la pared y saco una de sus kunais y por aquello de los espías cambio un poco su tono de voz.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó

-Lo mismo puedo decir –exclamó uno chica

A Sasuke le dio un giro su corazón esa voz podría ser, se negaba a creer que ella estuviera ahí. Se le vino una pequeña a la mente necesitaba ver los ojos de la chica a la luz de la luna a ver si era ella, él sabía que aquellos ojos tomaban una tonalidad extraña. Así que movió el ser que tenía acorralado hasta la ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de aquel ser nocturno.

Al ver lo que más añoraba el chico decidió iluminar el lugar.

La chica se inmutó un poco a la hora que aquel ser iluminó el pasadizo pero más fue al ver quien era esa persona.

-Sasuke-kun –exclamó confusa

-Sakura –dijo este

La chica no soportó más y se lanzó a sus brazos, la joven kunoichi lloraba de alegría al verlo nuevamente sano y salvo. Sasuke solo veía como aquella chica lloraba y como trataba de perderse en su pecho así que sin ninguna duda la abrazo.

La pelirrosa estaba que se moría el Uchiha la estaba abrazando enserio eso no era una jugarreta de alguno de sus amigos porque si lo era los mataría, pero pronto tuvo que alejar sus pensamientos porque sintió que el chico la escoltaba hacia una habitación. Al llegar a la habitación Sakura ingreso con su mirada baja y se dispuso a sentarse sobre la cama.

A los minutos sintió como le levantaban la cara y como unos ojos azabaches la miraban.

-Sakura ¿qué haces aquí? –le cuestionó el chico

-No se –respondió ella algo sonrojada por sostener la mirada del chico- solo sé que salí a caminar y bueno llegue aquí y –se puso más colorada –siempre quise saber cómo era este sitio -terminó la joven

-Ya veo –decía el chico el cual no perdía movimiento alguno de los labios rosados de la joven ninja.

Esos labios en verdad le estaban tentando, quería probarlo, necesitaba probarlos así que sin dudar fue acercando su rostro al de su antigua compañera.

La chica veía como el shinobi la observaba y como iniciaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos, estuvo a punto de preguntar el porqué hacia eso pero cuando se armó de valor para hacerlo sintió como unos labios estaban rozando los suyos y como al abrir sus ojos se encontraba con unos azabache.

-Sasuke-kun –murmuró cuando el beso acabo

-Sakura me estás volviendo loco no sé que me has hecho –decía el chico totalmente extasiado

-PLAFF –sonó una bofetada

-Como te atreves a besarme sabiendo lo que me has hecho sufrir como –decía la chica nuevamente llorando

-Lo siento Sakura no lo hice con intención alguna –se disculpaba el chico, el cual tenía su cabeza mirando a sus pies.

-Sasuke –llamó la chica, el nombrado se encontraba sorprendido porque no había usado el –kun pero más lo estuvo cuando la chica se tiro encima suyo para besarlo y con ello ambos cayeron al suelo.

Sasuke inició a aportar de su parte a lo iniciado por la pelirrosa, básicamente se estaba devorando el cuello de la chica, está solamente suspiraba y jugaba con los cabellos de su amor de niña.

Las manos de la joven tomaron vida y empezaron a desabotonar la camisa de dormir del chico, cuando logro su cometido le acarició el pectoral bien formado y empezó a besarlo repentinamente. Ante la acción de la chica el joven se encontraba maravillado así que se dispuso a sacarle la camisa y el sujetador y de un dos por tres se encontraba jugando con los pechos de su acompañante; lamía y mordía uno y con una de sus manos pellizcaba el otro. Cuando se canso de eso se dispuso a seguir bajando por el vientre plano de la chica pero no se detuvo ahí comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a la joven dejándolo en bragas y bueno para recompensar la situación desapareció sus pantalones quedando solamente en bóxer. Sakura se encontraba volando aquellas caricias que le estaba proporcionando el pelinegro hacían que su cuerpo gritará que quería más.

Aquellas únicas prendas duraron muy poco en el sitio donde se encontraban debido a que ambos jóvenes se encontraban totalmente como Dios los trajo al mundo. El chico miraba el cuerpo de la ojiverde fascinado y está se encontraba emocionada mirando aquel cuerpo que la tenía debajo suyo.

-Sakura –la llamó el joven

-Hai? –contestó ella

-Si no paramos ahora puede ser que lleguemos a….-pero no pudo continuar ya que la chica acortó más la poca distancia que había entre ellos y empezó a tocar su formado pectoral con sus pechos.

Sakura no entendía de donde nacieron esos impulsos pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás además tener a Sasuke frente a ella completamente desnudo siempre fue su sueño y ahora se estaba haciendo realidad y no lo iba a acabar.

El pelinegro se encontraba embriagado con aquellos roces así que empezó a poner de su parte, sus fuertes brazos comenzaron a recorrer la cintura y la cadera de la chica, subía y bajaba hasta que sus manos llegaron a las piernas y aún con cierto temor empezó a tocarlas viendo como aquel tacto hacia que su acompañante sintiera pequeñas descargas debido a la excitación.

La pelirrosa no se encontraba totalmente fuera de sus pensamientos correctos aquellas caricias le estaban calando fuertemente en sus ser pero necesitaba que su Sasuke-kun la besará.

-Sasuke-kun –lo llamó

El aludido levanto su vista para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos jade que brillaban gracias a la excitación.

-Por favor bésame –exclamó la chica, aquella petición no tardo mucho en ser complacida además que el chico se recostó definitivamente encima suya para poder ser un solo ser al fin.

Sasuke lentamente se empezó a acomodar sobre la pelirrosa ya que no aguantaba más y necesitaba que fueran uno.

Y así con lentitud fue entrando dentro de ella, todo empezó muy simple y cuidados ya que le daba miedo lastimarla y debido a que él era un inexperto en ese tema.

Sakura comenzó a sentir como el shinobi empezaba a ingresar en su ser, al ser su primera vez cuando Sasuke empieza a traspasar su única forma de demostrar que era virgen un dolor empieza a surgir pero este poco a poco va siendo reemplazado por una gran sensación. Sasuke cuando lo vio conveniente empezó a moverse dentro de la pelirrosa, al principio la chica no le seguía el paso pero apenas logro acoplarse ambos tuvieron la sensación más placentera y así fue como ambos se derramaron al mismo tiempo.

Luego de unas cuantas entregas más los dos jóvenes se encontraban abrazados durmiendo y con una nueva vida por llegar.

---------------------**Fin FlashBack--------------------**

-Pero aquello no fue lo más importante sino……

**-----------------FlashBack-------------------------**

Los rayos del sol ingresaban poderosamente en aquella habitación haciendo que la chica de ojos color jade de nombre Sakura iniciará a abrir sus ojos y debido a la molesta luz los cerrará inmediatamente hasta que logro acostumbrarse, cuando logro mantenerlos completamente abiertos se percató que sobre su pecho yacía un chico pelinegro durmiendo plácidamente.

-Sasuke-kun –soltó de sus labios

El joven nombrado hace unos momentos antes había despertado pero al ver a su acompañante aún dormida decidió permanecer a su lado hasta que escucho salir de aquella pequeña boca a la cual se había vuelto adicto su nombre.

-Si Saku-chan? –preguntó el aludido

Saku-chan…Le había dicho Saku-chan por Kami-sama como lograba aquel chico mover todo su ser con solo una pequeña palabra. Así que le indico que subiera y al verlo frente a ella se acerco a su rostro y lo beso.

-Bueno días –exclamó ella y se dispuso a salir de la cama

-Buenos días para dónde vas? –preguntó el joven

-A hacer el desayuno –respondió la joven

El chico no dejaba de mirar la puerta por donde había momentos antes salido la chica, enserio su antigua compañera de equipo lo tenía embobado y cuando la vio colocarse SU camisa y salir dejándolo ver a su gusto un poco de muslo y el inicio de sus trasero había hecho que en su interior se desatará algo.

**--------------------------Fin FlashBack------------------------**

-Por Kami-sama como me tiene loco, el solo recordar aquello hace que me den ganas de ir y reclamarla como mi mujer como la persona que está a punto de resurgir mi clan pero sé que no puedo y que perdí el derecho de hacerlo por mis estúpidos celos y por ser un machista –pensaba el chico

-Oye teme que te pasa –decía el rubio

-Hmp –gruño el chico

-Sasuke que hacías con Sakura? Acaso no era que ella no quería saber nada de ti que te va a negar conocer a tu hij…

-Cállate Naruto –espetó furioso el pelinegro

-Sasuke que demonios te pasa –preguntaba nuevamente el rubio

-Que me pasa…..pues que no soporto la idea de que me negara todos mis derechos sobre ella y que no me vaya a permitir conocer a…..

**-----------------FlashBack-------------------------**

-Sakura –llamó una voz sumamente fría

-Hai Sasuke –le respondía una dulce voz

-Me puedes explicar que hacías hablando tan amistosamente con Neji Hyuuga? –preguntaba el chico sumamente enfadado.

-Nani? Sasuke a que te refieres –preguntaba perdida la chica

-Qué demonios hacías con Neji además porque le sonreías –decía el chico y en su voz se oía un poco celoso

-Sasuke ese es mi trabajo además lo que estaba haciendo era CURANDOLO te acuerdas que soy médico ninja –le contestaba la chica

-No me importa –le murmuraba el pelinegro

-Lo que me faltaba quien te crees para venir a decirme lo que te gusto a ti y lo que no? –comentaba la chica ya enfadada.

La joven se disponía a marcharse pero el chico la tomó del brazo y comenzaron a forcejear, en uno de los forcejeos del bolso de la chica cae un aparatito blanco con dos círculos que tenían una franja roja. El pelinegro tomo aquello y lo miro unos segundos.

-Sakura esto es…..? –cuestionaba

-Sí si lo es –respondía la chica

-Entonces estás embarazada del Hyuuga –estalló en cólera el Uchiha

-Si serás baka como lo voy a estar si él y Tenten están casados además con el único que he estado es contigo –decía ya enfadada la chica

-Si tu lo dices ahora me quieres meter a mí un moco Hyuuga –decía el pelinegro sin pensar

-Sasuke te dejo muy claro ya NO quiero oírte hablar..olvídate de mí…olvida que llevo un niño dentro de mi vientre tenlo por seguro nunca sabrá de tu existencia así que nunca en tu vida lo busques –decía la chica con lágrimas mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

**--------------------------Fin FlashBack------------------------**

-Pero si serás tú mismo te la buscaste –decía el rubio

-¿Cómo? –cuestionaba el moreno

-Acaso ya no te había dicho que Neji y Tenten se habían casado el año pasado –decía el chico

-Sí –respondía el otro

-Entonces como Sakura iba a estar esperando un hijo de Neji si él está casado con Tenten

El pelinegro oía las palabras de su amigo hasta que

-Pero Sasuke que hacías donde Sakura hoy? –cuestionaba intrigado el chico

-Necesitaba verla así que salí y bueno llovió y me empape entonces llegue a su casa y ella me habría y me seco y nos quedamos dormidos –contaba el aludido

-Jaja solo tú te la crees –decía el rubio a carcajadas

-Es cierto

-Oye Teme míralo de esta forma si Sakura-chan –el rubio vio como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño al oír el –chan –como te iba diciendo si Sakura-chan te dejo entrar y quedarte con ella significa algo no es cierto? –decía el joven

-Hmp –silencio –ahora que lo pienso tienes razón gracias –dicho esto el moreno volvió a subir al árbol dejando al ojiazul con una cara de satisfacción

-----------**Mientras en la heladería------------**

Neji se encontraba absorto viendo a su esposa y a la futura madre de su hijo, si por fin iba a ser padre…el chico no dejaba de lanzarle sonrisas, besos y miradas a la kunoichi de las armas bueno todo en su forma de ser.

-Tenten –la llamó

-Hai Neji-kun –le contestaba la chica que se encontraba comiendo un sundae cortesía de la casa

-Vámonos ya? –le decía

-Hai ya tengo sueño además creo que es hora de darle la noticia a los del clan no crees –musitaba la castaña

-Tienes razón –aceptaba el genio Hyuuga

-Sakura Hinata nos vemos luego –decía la joven pareja antes de salir

-Adiós -decían ambas chicas

-Vaya que alegre que se puso Neji cierto Sakura? –cuestionaba la chica de pelo azulado

-Si quedo fascinado con la idea –respondía la chica

-Sakura vamos a caminar al parque –decía la heredera Hyuuga

-Si vamos es una buena idea por cierto Hinata gracias por estar conmigo –agradecía la pelirrosa

-No hay de que además tú eres igual conmigo –mencionaba la chica

Así ambas chicas se encontraban caminando por el parque en donde Hinata le contaba animadamente como iba su relación con el rubio y como esté había cambiado para que el padre de la chica lo aceptara como futuro miembro de la familia. La Haruno iba oyendo lo que decía su amiga pero iba pensando en aquel pelinegro que había cautivado su corazón desde hace ya algún tiempo.

**------------Pensamientos Sakura-------------**

-Ohhh Sasuke no sé porque si te dije que ya no quería saber nada de ti ayer cuando te vi ahí frente a mi ventana todo empapado accedí a dejarte entrar. Aún recuerdo que le dije a las chicas que te odiaba pero como te puedo odiar si este ser que llevo dentro mío es producto del amor de los dos…Mi Sasuke imagino que estás sufriendo con la idea de que yo no te dejaré conocer a tu primogénito….Amor supongo que el verte sufrir ayer hizo que mi corazón cambiará de parecer además quiero volver a despertar en tus brazos.

**------------Fin Pensamientos Sakura-----------**

-Sakura-chan y cómo vas con lo del BB? –preguntaba la ojiblanco

-BB? –exclamaba la kunoichi hasta que cayó en cuenta –Hmmmm eso pues bien ya tengo 4 meses y bueno por dicha no me dieron esos antojos como los de Tenten que tiene apenas un mes y medio –decía la ojiverde

-Si Tenten-san está comiendo mucho –decía la otra joven

Así ambas rieron un poco

-Por cierto Saku que hacía Sasuke hoy en tu casa –preguntó Hinata

-Verás….

Pero un grito las interrumpió

-Nani! Sasuke-teme no te puedes volver a marchar –decía una voz

Ambas chicas reconocieron esa voz como la del rubio hiperactivo. Hinata miraba a su acompañante, la cual al escuchar lo dicho anteriormente por el rubio se empezó a poner pálida.

-Naruto-baka que me voy a quedar haciendo aquí si no los podré tener –exclamaba otro chico.

Sakura oía las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio y luego como el pelinegro afirmaba su decisión, de pronto la chica empezó a ver borroso y cayó al suelo.

-Sakura –grito Hinata

Al oír el grito de la Hyuuga ambos jóvenes bajaron del árbol para encontrarse debajo a una Hinata súper nerviosa y a una Sakura en el suelo inconsciente.

Sasuke al ver a la pelirrosa la tomo con mucho cuidado y comenzó a dirigirse al despacho de la Hokage.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª-----------------------------ººººººººººººººººººººº

Tsunade se encontraba mirando por la ventana con un vaso de sake en su mano, se encontraba preguntándose cómo se encontraría celebrando su alumna su cumpleaños.

-Tsunade –llamó un chico recién aparecido en la oficina

-Sasuke –decía la nombrada volteándose hasta donde estaba él –pero que le paso a Sakura –decía alarmada mientras que le indicaba al chico que la recostará en el sillón

-No sé, solo oímos a Hinata gritar y cuando vimos Sakura estaba en el suelo –decía el chico

-Oímos? –preguntaba la rubia

-Hai, yo estaba hablando con Naruto –decía el chico

-Ya veo y no sabes que le pasó? –preguntaba la Hokage

En ese momento entraron Hinata y Naruto

-Él no pero yo si –decía la chica

-Dime Hinata

-Sakura escuchó decir a Sasuke que era mejor que él se fuera nuevamente de la aldea –respondió la chica.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron con la respuesta de la Hyuuga

-Nani? Ustedes estaban escuchando? –cuestionó el rubio

El cual obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa de su novia

-Jeje Hinata-chan nosotros estábamos refiriéndonos a otra cosa –respondió el chico divertido

-Naruto-kun –exclamaba la chica perdida

-Si Hinata, Naruto estaba haciendo preguntas estúpidas y yo me iba a ir pero no me dejo –respondía Sasuke

-Me pueden explicar –decía y exigía Tsunade

-Pues mira Tsunade Sasuke y yo

------------FlashBack-------------

-Ya me voy Uzumaki que ya no tengo mi paz y tranquilidad –decía un chico pelinegro.

-Nani! Sasuke-teme no te puedes volver a marchar –le contestaba su acompañante

-Naruto-baka que me voy a quedar haciendo aquí si no los podré tener –exclamaba el chico.

-Sakura

-----------Fin Flashback-----------

-Entonces luego de eso Sakura se desmayó? –preguntó la Hokage a los jóvenes presentes

-Hai –respondió la chica

Sasuke se encontraba viendo a la chica pelirrosa la cual se encontraba desmayada solamente porque no escucho bien, enserio le causaba gracias ver esa reacción no solo verla así indefensa o sino que eso significaba que si era importante para ella. La Hokage se encontraba buscando algo para aplicarle a su alumna y despertarla, así que rápidamente aplicó un suero a una inyección y empezó a caminar hacia la joven. Sasuke salió de su ensoñación cuando vio que la rubia cargaba una aguja entre sus manos acaso pensaba aplicarle eso a SU Sakura.

-¿Qué cree que le va a poner? –cuestionó el chico

-Sasuke esto hará que se despierte –le decía la rubia

-Pero no le puede poner cualquier cosa en su ESTADO –murmuró enfadado el Uchiha.

-¿Cuál estado? -preguntaba la Sannin

-Acaso no sabe que Sakura está embarazada??? –cuestionó el rubio

-NO –hizo un silencio –De quién está embarazada –preguntó furiosa.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata al ver la reacción de la rubia señalaron al Uchiha, el cual ni se inmutó al recibir una mirada de odio por parte de la maestra de su _"amorcito"_.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a su niña que yacía acostada en el sillón de la oficina de la Hokage cuando se percato de que estaba murmurando algo.

-No Sasuke-kun no te vayas….si te vas llévame contigo –decía entrecortadamente.

El chico sonrió por unos momentos al escuchar aquellas palabras y se agachó para poder quedar al oído de la joven.

-Saku-chan tranquila yo me quedo aquí contigo y con mi hijo –decía el chico mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

Los tres presentes en la habitación miraban aquello extrañado, esa imagen nunca se les había pasado por la mente Sasuke Uchiha dando muestra de apreció y cariño en público y sobre todo a Sakura pero se encontraban alegres de ver que aquel chico frío que habían conocido estaba cambiando y para darle más intimidad a la pareja decidieron salir de la habitación.

-Sasu-kun enserio lo dices –decía la chica aún inconsciente

-Si mi niña soy completamente tuyo –le respondía el chico, él cual luego le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Sakura comenzaba a regresar en sí cuando el chico le dio el beso enserio nunca se imaginó despertar así y verlo ahí arrodillado.

-Sasuke-kun –gritó y se abalanzó hacia él

Al oír el grito de la ojiverde la Hokage entró a la habitación seguida de Naruto y Hinata, los tres quedaron en un shock al ver al Uchiha sentado en donde antes estaba recostada la chica con la chica en brazos y totalmente aferrada a su pecho y con uno gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios de ambos.

-Vaya Sakura-chan despertaste –decían el rubio y la peli-azul

-Sakura felicidades –decía la maestra a su alumna

-Si….ohhh Tsunade-sensei a que se refiere? –decía extrañada la pelirrosa.

A tu embarazo –aclaró la sensei

Así que luego de la estadía con la Hokage en donde tuvieron una muy buena plática sobre "contarle todo" Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata se encontraba caminando por uno de las calles de la aldea.

-Teme Sakura-chan ya nos vamos –decía el rubio

-Adiós Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun –murmuraba Hinata

-Adiós –se despidió Sakura cuando ambos chicos se iban

-Creo que yo también me voy –decía la pelirrosa

-Espera

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo siento...Siento haber sido tan celoso e ingenuo pero quiero que sepas que lo hice porque eres lo que más me importa. Tú y ese pequeñito que llevas –comentaba el chico mientras acariciaba el estómago de la chica y para sorpresa de ambos su bebé se movió.

-Ese fue el bebé pateando? –preguntó el chico

-Si –respondió la joven era la primera vez que su bebé hacia eso

-Saku-chan –llamó el pelinegro

-Hai

-Ten –le murmuró mientras le entregaba una cajita

-Pero que es esto? –cuestionó la pelirrosa

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños –musitó y la beso en la frente

-Gracias –agregó la chica con la cabeza gacha por el sonrojo adquirido en su rostro además se dispuso a abrir su presente y al ver el contenido de aquella cajita la joven no soporto más y empezó a llorar. El chico se dio cuenta y abrazo tiernamente a la chica.

-Sasuke yo también te amo –respondió la chica luego de leer la parte trasera del obsequio _"Saku-chan te amo no lo olvides Sasuke-kun"._

**-----Cinco meses después-----**

-Vamos Saku tu puedes –animaba un chico pelinegro

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –gritaba la joven

-Ya nació –decía la voz de una mujer –Tienen un niño –dijo nuevamente y con ello puso en manos del padre a la criatura recién nacida.

-Ahhh –se quejó nuevamente la mujer que se encontraba en labor

-Pero que tenemos acá –decía la médico –si son dos –finalizó

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –gritó de nuevo la chica

-Felicidades Sakura tienes una hermosa niña –decía la Hokage de la aldea

-Arigato Tsunade-sensei –respondía la nueva madre

-Felicidades Sasuke –felicitaba la rubia al nuevo padre

-Gracias –contestó el pelinegro al ver en sus brazos a un niño y en los de su esposa a una niña

Así la Hokage salió de la habitación a avisar a todas las personas que se encontraban por fuera esperando noticias del nacimiento del bebé Uchiha Haruno aunque se iban a llevar un bella sorpresa cuando se dieran cuenta que en vez de uno fueron dos en especial los padres de la chica.

-Saku-chan gracias –decía el ojinegro

-Por? –cuestionó la pelirrosa

-Por darme la oportunidad de formar una familia –contestaba

-No Sasuke-kun gracias a ti por permitirme ser parte de ella –decía la chica

-Y como les pondremos? –preguntaba en Uchiha entusiasmado

-A él Sanosuke te parece? –decía Haruno

-Sí y a ella Hanatsumi –culminó él

-Genial entonces son Sanosuke y Hanatsumi Uchiha Haruno

-Si ustedes son **mis razones para existir **–culminó el pelinegro besando a cada uno de sus hijos y a su mujer.

**Fin**

Bueno este es el fic más largo que he hecho one-shot además es al único que le he hecho lemmon, me gusta mucho como me quedo enserio es una gran satisfacción personal. Por lo tanto me encantaría que me regalaran un review con su opinión.

Ahora solo les pido dos favores:

1-Si ven alguna de mis historias publicadas en algún otro sitio por favor díganmelo que yo no autorizó a nadie.

2-Dejenmen un review con sus comentarios enserio todos son bien recibidos.

Gracias,

**L.I.T**


End file.
